The Missing Xiaolin Warrior
by Shadowchan14
Summary: What if there was 4 Xiaolin Dragons besides Dachi, Quan and Chase? And this dragon got trapped? Also what happens if this dragon is a girl and has feelings for Chase? READ AND FIND OUT! ChaseXoc
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys long time no see!

I'm getting into Xiaolin Showdown now and this is my OC's story!

This is ChaseXoc story so NO FLAMING PLZ

Criticism that is helpful is nice so yea!

I only Own my Oc and the Story Idea! NO ONE ELSE!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1: Fei's imprisonment

Long ago before the major wars of the Shen Gong Wu, there were the 4 bright students of the temple of Xiaolin. One was named Dashi, He was the main leader, caring, compassionate, but cocky and headstrong but had lots of courage. The next was young Quan; He was a silent and kind man. He was mostly the voice of knowledge in the group. He analyzed ever situation before acting. The next boy was young and handsome Chase Young, he was strong as he is noble. He was the kind that would give up anything to save anyone of his comrades. Finally was the youngest of the 4, Fei Li. Fei Li was the only girl of the 4 young dragons and the granddaughter of the head master of the temple. She was once a talented geisha so she is very beautiful. She had long brown hair that is always up and beautiful sparkling jade green eyes. She was the voice of reason; she would always think of the other side of the coin. She'd want to make sure that all the people they save are alright.

They all fought together against Heylin for a long time. The young Fei saw that the long and drawn out war with Heylin would soon end any day and she was contemplating whether or not to tell Chase, who she had affection for, for a very long time, about her feelings.

She sighed softly then leaned on the wall silently watching Chase and Dashi fight each other. She couldn't help but stare at Chase for they were both shirtless and she blushed softly staring at them both. She played with her hands softly. She gasped softly seeing Chase turn to her and smile gently at her. She blushed shyly then waved softly at him.

After the match she went to Chase and gave him a towel to wipe of the sweat off of him. "Thank you Fei"

She smiled softly looking at him and nodded softly. "Chase…can I talk to you…privately?"

Chase looked at her and then said," Of course."

Fei and Chase went out of the temple and headed out to their secret spot that was just a small thicket with lots of flowers and plants to cover the entrance. She looked at him and blushed shyly and played with her long brown hair softly, her jade eyes looking at the soft green grass. Chase looked at her then asked," Fei is there something wrong? What did you want to talk to me about?"

Fei fidgeted softly and then looked up at him and said," I…I wanted to tell you something important."

"Yes, Fei?" She blushed softly looking at her feet as her cheeks turned red. "I…I wanted to say that I…I..lo-" She got cut off when she saw Hannibal Roy Bean. He pointed a locket at Chase and then smirked softly and said something. She saw a beam of light coming at Chase. She gasped and shouted," CHASE LOOK OUT!"

She pushed him down and got hit by the beam. "FEI!"

She looked at him silently and smiled weakly and got transferred to the small locket. "Curses! Stupid girl! She got imprisoned in the Locking Locket instead of you Chase!" Hannibal said gripping the locket tightly.

Chase glared at him and then saw him disappear with the locket and he just screamed," FEI! NO!"

* * *

What cha guys think?

Hope you like it! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chappie!

Lol I was like 'MUST WORK ON THIS!' hope you like it!

^^ remember constructive cristicism plz and no Flaming please! it's just rude!

I don't own anyone in this except My OC Fei

* * *

Chapter 2: 1500 years later and Fei's revival

"LETS GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

Omi and Jack Spicer shouted starting their showdown for the Locking Locket. No one, not even Dojo or Wuya, knew what it did exactly. They battled with the Orb of Tornami and Silk spitter and but Omi being the egotistical person he can be sometimes let his guard down and the Locking Locket fell into Jack's hands. Jack laughed as he flew up and said," Score 1 for Jack Zero for the Xiaolin Losers!"

He laughed more and flew off. Omi said," I lost…My friends please forgive my foolishness…"

Raimondo just sighed saying," its fine Omi. I wonder what the Locking Locket does anyway."

The rest shrugged softly. Somewhere else, the boy genius was going to see his villain hero, Chase Young. He was going to gloat about how he single handedly got the new Shen Gong Wu. He went inside and then saw Chase. Chase sighed softly and just blocked out most of what he said but when Jack showed him the Locking Locket he just froze. _'That's…Fei's prison Shen gong wu...'_ he thought staring at the wu then said," Jack. I'll make you a deal for the Locking Locket."

"Sure what's the deal?"

"You give me the Locket and you don't become cat food for my pets…" The Jungle cats snuck out and growled at Jack making him want to piss himself.

He just said," S-Sure H-Here!" He ran out of there quickly tossing it towards Chase.

"Predictable Jack Spicer…" He said catching the locket silently. He looked at it then thought of Fei. "Fei…it's been a long time hasn't it…"

Her kind and gentle smile and look came back to his mind. He still remembered what she looked like after all this time. Her jaded eyes shimmering in the sun light, her long auburn hair being toyed by the breeze everything about her just came back to him in an instant. Chase sighed then looked at the locket silently. He gripped it softly and was contemplating whether or not to release her. He wasn't sure how she would react to him being on the Heylin side. _'Would she be happy to see me? Would she be disappointed to see me evil?'_ he thought then said," Even if she were disappointed…I'll easily be able to make her join me."

He then held the locket up high and shouted," LOCKING LOCKET!"

Inside the locket Fei was in an ageless dreamless sleep and her chi was slowly getting drained from her body as she slept. She then heard Chase's voice say 'Locking Locket' She felt her body get released from the locket and in front of Chase the figure of her body was shown but it was engulfed in light and was suspended in midair. Soon the light slowly faded and when then light finally completely faded away from her body and the locket, her body just fell to the ground. Chase just quickly grabbed her before she could fall on the ground.

He looked at her silently and said," It's really her…Fei Li…"

Fei didn't look any older then the day she was sealed by Hannibal. She was just as beautiful as the day she was sealed. He stood up and then walked to a near by room. He walked inside silently and put her on a bed and covered her silently. He then went to get her a change of clothes. He had one of her old outfits due to the fact he raided the temple they studied at when he first turned evil. He picked one outfit he liked the best on her. It was a traditional Chinese outfit that had no sleeves and was black with red trims and a red dragon on the side of it. It went to her mid thigh.

He walked back to the room silently and put the outfit on the table near the bed and looked at her as she slept. He pushed her hair back softly. He smirked softly and said," Welcome back…my pet."

* * *

I hope you liked it I'm sorry if He's OOC!

I'm thinking that Chase would be the kind that if he was dealing with girls he'd be more seductive so yea plz don't hate me!

Plz Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter San!

I hope you enjoy this story!

Also Special Thanks to my first Review! Thank you pokemonjkl! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Once more I don't own Xiaolin Showdown just the idea for this fan fic and Fei Li.

ENJOY PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 3: Fei's awakening

A soft breeze went over the small room where young Fei slept. She shivered faintly and slowly got up. She rubbed her eyes softly. "Wha...Where am I?"

She looked at the night table next to her and saw the clothes. She looked at the outfit she was in and decided to change. She just pulled her hair up softly and walked out mutely. She looked around silently and cautiously. She heard something behind her then quickly turned and threw a high kick at the figure and it was Chase Young she hit but, just like the old days, Chase caught her foot. Fei gasped softly and said," Chase? Is that you?"

Chase smirked softly then said," It's nice to see you again Fei."

He then spun her when he twisted her foot and then she fell to the ground but when she did she kicked high up. When he grabbed her feet again she used this to flip him over her. Fei said," Looks like you haven't lost your will or skill to fight, Chase."

Chase caught himself in midair and fell to the ground on his feet then smirked softly,"I could say the same about you, Fei"

Fei looked at him and smiled softly. Chase stood up and they both bowed to each other. Fei walked to him and said," It's been a long time Chase…You seem to do be doing well."

Chase smiled softly and then said," You seem just as well as the last time we've seen each other, Fei."

Fei smiled and said," thank you Chase…So how have been handling yourself this few 1000 years"

"I've been doing well…" He said smirking softly.

She then walked ahead of him and said," Judging from these castle I'm guessing you've been going very well indeed Chase…It's amazing."

Chase smirked softly and followed her silently. He just let her explore his lair uninterrupted by his jungle cat warriors. She still had that same kind and gentle smile that could light up the world. She turned to him smiling softly. _'So cute and naive…'_ He thought sneered softly. _'she'll make a beautiful addition to my collection of slaves…but she could never be a jungle cat…she's too beautiful for that…'_ He smirked looking at her.

"Fei…how about we have dinner to catch up?" he asked moving to her and softly pushing her towards his dining hall.

"Sure Chase…" She said smiling at him. She didn't know what she was getting into.

When they got to the dining hall he sat her down and said," Please make yourself comfortable…"

She looked at him and then saw all the food he had on the table. "Wow…vast selection Chase…" Fei was very surprised.

He smirked softly then walked away to get some wine for them to drink. He poured the red liquid into the two slim wine glasses. Without her looking, he poured a small black potion into one of the glasses. It made the liquid turn pure black. He smirked softly. He walked back to her and then said," A Toast to your revival."

She took the wine glass and looked at the liquid inside it then shrugged softly and said," Yes" She smiled at him as she raised the glass softly.

Chase smirked as he watched her getting ready to drink it. He when he was away from the table poured some potion in the drink that would make her his devoted servant. Only he could see that the red liquid was really pure black due to the potion.

She smiled and then drank. He smirk grew wider as the drink went into her mouth and down her throat. Fei smiled then put the wine glass down and then she started to feel a little strange. She groaned softly holding her head. She stood up slightly to try and walk it off thinking she was a little intoxicated but the feeling of faint didn't leave her. "I…I feel…so…strange…" She held her head softly and then she fainted and fell to the ground. Chase caught her smirking. "Welcome to my world…my slave…"

* * *

OMG CHASE POISONED HER!

Lol Anyway review and stuff like that plz!

BYE BYE AND HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY!


End file.
